Information can be stored or managed by systems designed to help organize, manage, or otherwise provide useful functionality to the user or owner of the information. In some cases, an owner of information can have multiple systems that are managing or storing information that the owner desires to be able to control or manage in a similar, uniform, consistent, and/or verifiable manner. This can be especially true for documents that need to be retained or disposed for regulatory purposes. For example, financial, corporate, litigation, medical, personnel, and securities information may all have requirements that an owner would want to meet for information in all of the systems that the owner has information stored in or managed by. However, the multiple systems may not be able to be controlled or managed natively in a similar or uniform manner. One approach to this problem has been to migrate content to a common platform, such as a common content management system, but in many cases such migration is time consuming and otherwise costly, given the vast amounts of data held and/or produced by some enterprises, for example, and migration does not enable owners of data to take advantage of useful life and/or desirable characteristics and/or native functionality of legacy systems. It would be beneficial to be able to control or manage multiple systems with different characteristics in a similar or uniform manner.